


Snow Falls on the Prairie

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Sadie wakes to Arthur on a frigid morning to find freshly fallen snow outside.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Snow Falls on the Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game. But I just had this really cute idea. I've already been spoiled to Arthur's end story. But what if it was something more like this? 
> 
> A part of Fluffy February 2021 Challenge Day 16 Snow Day. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

Sadie woke to a cold house. The draft had seeped in with a vengeance. She hopped silently out of bed making sure not to disturb Arthur. Then she quickly padded across the cold wood floor to the stove. She stoked the coals, added two more logs. Then just as quickly returned to the warm trappings of their bed. Pulling the quilt tightly around, she snuggled back into Arthur's warmth as he continued to sleep.

As the room warmed, she let herself eek out from under the covers more and more. She eventually sat up and noticed snowfall out the window. She smiled in glee. There was something about how the big fluffy flakes floated and swirled through the air before silently resting on the ground that was simply magic. It turned the whole land to pristine white. The smell in the air was always a comfort. And the silence of the world blanketed in snow was the most serene. She could watch the silent world for hours outside the window. Snow was truly one of the few joys she had. Snow and Arthur.

He was still curled on his side, sleeping soundly. A raging bull couldn't wake him anymore. She remembered their time on the road and how lightly he would sleep. Always watching his back. Their backs. They both were. But no more. They had a home. They had each other.

Sadie reached a cautious finger out and moved a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Despite her efforts he stirred slightly with the happy groan he now made whenever he awoke next to her. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her fondly.

"Good morning," she crooned.

He grumbled still trying to wake, "You look awfully happy for morning."

She grinned wide. "First snow of the season. It's beautiful."

A grunt of acknowledgement was his only reply at first as he rolled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he mumbled, "It’s cold too outside. Chores can wait for me to warm you up," as he pulled her on top him. Sadie shrieked in delight then let him shower her in sleepy kisses.

Every morning was a good morning when she woke up next to Arthur Morgan. But snow days were her favorite.


End file.
